


A Shoebox of Photographs

by EG_Potter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EG_Potter/pseuds/EG_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots from the lives of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Dance Inside"

“You know, you’re even beautiful when you’re tired,” Percy said, observing the girl half-asleep on the couch.

“Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said, her voice muffled by the couch cushion, “shut up.”

“I love you too, Annabeth, but you’re not going to bed just yet.” He stood in front of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to figure how to best execute his plan.

She groaned. “Why not? I’m exhausted, Percy. And I know you are too! We spent all day moving things in and unpacking, and this place is still a disaster.”

He knelt down, bringing his face level to hers. “Hey,” he said. “I love you, Wise Girl.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, “I love you too, husband.”

“Now that is wonderful to hear,” he smiled. “Come on, get up.”

 “Your head is full of kelp, Percy.” Annabeth grumbled as she let him pull her off the couch. “Now what?”

“Now,” he smiled at her, grabbing her hand. “This.” He pulled her into the kitchen where the radio was playing softly. He put his hands on her waist like he had done so many years ago at Westover Hall. She laughed and leaned her head against his chest, swaying to the music with him.

“Gods, Percy, you’re such a child,” she said, smiling at him.

He winked at her. “You wouldn’t love me if I weren’t.”

She laughed, and they kept dancing in their tiny kitchen. He twirled her out so far that she almost smacked into the refrigerator, and a few minutes later, he dipped her backwards and they almost fell over. By the time the song was over, they were just swaying in the middle of the room, trying not to injure each other.

Percy kissed the top of his wife’s head, silently thanking the gods for this wonderful woman they had given him. “I love you, Wise Girl,” he told her.

“I love you, too, Seaweed Brain,” she said, looking up at him. As their eyes met, she bit her lip and smiled.

“What?” Percy asked, kissing her.

“I was just thinking,” Annabeth said, absentmindedly playing with Percy’s hair. “We have the whole apartment to ourselves now, and I’m not really all that tired anymore.” She had to stop herself from laughing as he studied her; she could almost see the gears in his brain working out what she had said. It took him a few seconds, but finally, he smiled at her.

“Is the bed made?” He asked, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as kissed her.

She tried to remember if she had made the bed, but Percy was kissing her neck and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think of anything except for him. “Does it matter?”

 

 

 


	2. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

“Percy Jackson! If you don’t give me my laptop back, I swear to the gods –” A blond girl with curly hair yelled at the boy she was running after. He had dark hair, and that was all Jenna could really see of him.

With the laptop safely under one arm, he looked back at her and smiled. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

“Agh!” The blond screamed out of frustration, tearing after the boy.

The young girl sitting on the stoop of the Hermes cabin looked on inquisitively. She turned the older boy, Connor Stoll, who sat next to her. He was one of the head counselors of Cabin 11 and had been explaining various aspects of Camp Half-Blood to her. She was new, unclaimed, and still a little scared, but she was beginning to like being at camp. “Why does she hate him so much?”

Connor looked up at the two head counselors running across the pavilion. He laughed. “She doesn’t hate him. The girl is Annabeth Chase, she’s the head counselor for the Athena cabin, and the guy is Percy Jackson. He’s the only son of Poseidon at camp, and they both kind of saved all our butts a couple of months ago.”

“So why is she punching the crap out of him?” Jenna asked as Annabeth tackled Percy in front of Cabin 15. Some of the other campers had gathered around to watch, but no one seemed seriously concerned about the guy.

Connor thought about it for a second. “Well, I guess you could say that Percy and Annabeth have a very strange way of showing affection toward one another.”

“What?” Jenna asked, turning to look at him. “Affection?”

Connor laughed at her surprise. “Yeah, they’ve been dating for a little more than a month now.”

Jenna turned back just in time to see Percy hand Annabeth an old, beat-up laptop. It was an entertaining exchange to watch because Annabeth was sitting on him. As soon as she had the laptop safely in her hands, she stood up and started walking back to Cabin 6.

“Annabeth, I think you forgot something!” Percy yelled after her as he scrambled back to his feet. He looked completely unhurt despite the beating he’d just received.

“Oh, and what is that, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth called back to him, not even bothering to turn around.

He caught up with her, and grabbed her shoulder. “This,” he said, and he kissed her, both hands caressing her face. The blond girl didn’t object, and leaned into the kiss.

Jenna decided that even if camp was a little weird, the older campers were definitely weirder. Connor seemed to notice the look on her face, because he just laughed. “You’re definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite then, kiddo.” He stood up. “Come on, let’s go introduce you to the rest of the Hermes’ kids.”


	3. I Can See a Future With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Tartarus, Percy tells Annabeth of his dreams for their future. (Written Pre-HoH)

“Percy?” His girlfriend’s voice sounded small. Percy didn’t blame her though, as he wasn’t too sure what mysteries – and monsters – were held in the depth of Tartarus.

“Yeah, Wise Girl?”

“Are… Are you scared?” She sounded so unsure of herself.

Percy pulled her into his arms where they sat. They had stopped for the night because of Annabeth’s ankle. Percy didn’t want to push her too hard, but they couldn’t afford to stop for long. Tartarus was a nasty place. “I guess so, yeah,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “But I have hope. I know we’re going to be alright.”

“When did you become so wise, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth chided him. She fit in his arms like a puzzle piece, making him whole and complete.

 “Falling down a giant hole into a gaping pit of death changes your outlook on things,” Percy said with a sad smile.

She smacked the back of her hand against his stomach. “Oh, Percy.”

“I’m serious, though,” he continued, leaning back. “Losing my memory, falling down here, it makes you realize what’s important.”

“And what conclusion have you come to, then?” There would have been more fight in her voice if she weren’t so tired.

After a few minutes, Percy said, “I think it’s about relationships. Your friends, your family, that’s the kind of stuff that really matters. And I mean, it’s not as though I don’t care about the people in my life, obviously, with the trouble I get myself into being overly loyal and all, but I think it’s what you should focus on.”

“And you came up with all that on your own? Maybe I’m underestimating you,” Annabeth teased, wrapping her arms around his waist. He just laughed. “So what is the most important thing then?”

“You,” he said as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Annabeth looked up at him. “What?”

“You heard me, Wise Girl,” Percy said, pulling on one of her curls. “You’re the most important thing to me.”

“Never mind about the underestimating thing,” she glared at him. “Are you crazy?”

Something howled off in the distance, snapping the two young demigods out of the almost happy atmosphere they had created. Percy tightened his grip on Riptide and Annabeth scrambled to her dagger, only to remember that they hadn’t found it yet. They sat huddled together for quite some time without talking. Annabeth was the first to break the silence. “Percy?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me something happy.”

A small smile graced his face, but he didn’t loosen his grip on his sword. “Alright,” he said. “We’re gonna make it out of here together.”

She grabbed his free hand and began playing with his fingers. “More.”

“Okay. So, after we get out of here and put a rest to all of this global takeover business, we’ll graduate from high school, and you’ll go to college. Get a big fancy degree in architecture, and I’ll, well, I’ll open up some kind of skateboard store or something. Maybe I’ll even do something crazy and become a marine biologist,” he teased, knowing that he’d make her smile by calling school crazy.

He continued, “Then, after you’re thousands of dollars in debt, I’ll ask you to marry me. I’ll probably have to ask both of your parents – and by asking your mom I mean she’ll probably have me on my knees, begging.”

Annabeth laughed out loud, fondly recalling the conversations they had had about Athena’s dislike for Percy.

“So then, we’ll have a wedding out in Montauk, on the beach. After that, you’ll get a big fancy job being an architect, and in a couple of years, we’ll have a kid. I think the first one should be a boy. We’ll call him… Alexander. Then when he’s about four or five, we’ll have twins. A boy and a girl. We’ll name the girl Charlotte, and the boy Noah. And a few years after they’re born, there will be a surprise baby and we’ll call her Grace,” Percy said, winding his and Annabeth’s fingers together.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Is that all?”

“Life will never be dull,” he told her. “We’ll always be on the go, and hey, we might even teach the kids how to fight monsters.”

“That would be fun and dangerous all at the same time,” Annabeth said sleepily.

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Have our lives been anything but?”

“You have a point there, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth yawned.

“Get some sleep, Wise Girl,” Percy said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll take first watch.”

She murmured agreement and readjusted so that her head rested in her boyfriend’s lap. “Hey, Percy?”

“Hmm?” He asked, looking down at her. Even days of being in Tartarus couldn't distract him from just how beautiful she was.

“I love you,” Annabeth said, her eyes close and a smile on her lips.

He leaned down and kissed her lips ever-so-softly. “I love you, too, Wise Girl.”


End file.
